I read your Diary
by Samiii-chan
Summary: Roy sitzt abends im Büro und hat Langeweile. Was dagegen tun? Nun, wie wärs damit, ein bisschen in fremden Schubladen rumzusuchen... und sehr interessante Sachen zu finden.  RoyxRiza/RoyAi. Ich fürchte, die Story ist ein bisschen ooc   "


I read your diary - oder auch: Roy, Papierkram und Langeweile

Papierkram war wirklich zu nichts gut. Man bekritzelte ihn, und später würde ihn sowieso nie wieder irgendwer anschauen. Wäre es nicht sinnvoller, etwas anderes mit dem ganzen Papier zu machen? Papierflieger daraus zu basteln? Schiffchen daraus zu falten? Oder es gleich zu verbrennen, bevor es arme Soldaten in den Wahnsinn trieb?  
Ich fand schon, was auch der Grund war, wieso ich von 10 Papierfliegern, 20 Schiffchen und ein paar Häufchen Asche umgeben war - und sich mein Schreibtisch trotzdem noch fast wegen der papierlast darauf durchbog.  
Ich hatte sogar schon ein Hütchen gebastelt und aufgesetzt - nur gut dass mich niemand sehen konnte.  
Gerade war ich dabei auf die Rückseiten der Formulare, die ich schon mit etwas ausgefüllt hatte, das man zwar nicht mehr Buchstaben nennen konnte aber immerhin waren es Striche auf dem Papier, irgendwelche Dinge zu zeichnen. Eine Flamme, einen Hund, der Fuerys Brille trug, ich wie ich mein Telefon erwürgte, Riza, die mit ihren Pistolen auf Havoc zielte und von der weg eine Linie aus Herzchen in meine Richtung ging - ist euch aufgefallen, dass mir langweilig war?

Es war schon fast Mitternacht und ich hatte nun mal den ganzen Tag über wie immer nicht wirklich viel gemacht - und heute Abend wollte Hawkeye mir nicht helfen. Oder besser gesagt, meine Arbeit für mich machen.  
Sie meinte, sie habe ein Date. Ich glaubte ja eher, dass es nur ein Date mit dem Fernseher war, aber ich konnte sie ja schlecht zwingen. Sie machte meinen restlichen Papierkram sonst meist mehr oder weniger freiwillig, sie müsste es nicht machen, es war ja (leider) meiner.  
Und wenn sie mal nicht wollte, was sollte ich schon tun?  
Naja, was ich eben jetzt tat, den Mist selbst machen. Und mich dabei furchtbar langweilen.  
Ich hörte auf zu zeichnen. Nicht dass ich noch als Roy Mustang - Der Möchtegernpicasso Alchemist enden würde, wenn jemand irgendwann doch diese Zeug hier wieder anschaut.

Ungefähr fünf Minuten lang konnte ich mich dann auf die Arbeit konzentrieren, und schon wieder begann ich Mist zu machen. Ich fing an, in den Schubladen von Havocs Schreibtisch rumzustöbern.  
Und was Man(n) da nicht alles fand: drei Kugelschreiber, neue Tintenpatronen, ein Comicheft, eine halbleere Kaugummipackung, fünf Packungen Zigaretten, drei Feuerzeuge (eins in rosa mit Herzen - gab es da etwas, was Havoc uns schon lange sagen wollte?), zwei Kondompackungen, eine leer, eine noch voll (Moment mal... hatte der etwa eine hier drinnen? Womöglich sogar Hawkeye oder... nein, ich wollte nicht weiterdenken, immerhin war der Rest meiner Untergebenen männlich) und - einen BH.  
Einen weißen Spitzen-BH. Da ich der Körbchengröße nach schließen konnte, dass es nicht der von Hawkeye war - das Ding hier war viel zu klein - musste Havoc wohl tatsächlich irgendwas mit einer Frau beim Militär haben. Oder gehabt haben. Hoffentlich vermisste besagte Frau ihren BH nicht schon... und, meine Güte, jetzt stellte ich mir schon vor wie Frauen bei Havoc einbrachen um ihre BHS zurück zu kriegen.

Dann ging ich weiter, zum nächsten Schreibtisch - dem von Hawkeye. Auch hier öffnete ich die Schublade. Nein, ich versuchte es zumindest. Sie war abgeschlossen.  
Nun ja, kein großes Hindernis für mich, ich zog eine Haarnadel hervor - nein, nicht aus meinen Haaren sondern aus meiner eigenen Schublade, weil man so eine eben immer mal brauchen kann (ich hatte das Ding von einem meiner Dates behalten, es war sogar ein kleiner Glitzerstein am Ende dran) - und begann damit, das Schloss zu knacken. Was mir auch gelang.  
Der Inhalt von Rizas Schubladeallerdings eher langweilig: mindestens 6 Schachteln Patronen für ihre Waffen, ordentlich nebeneinandergelegte Bleistifte, Füller, Kugelschreiber, Radiergummis, weißes Papier, ein knallroter Lippenstift (seit wann trug die denn bitte Make Up?), eine Schachtel Schokokekse (ich genehmigte mir einen, sie würde mich dafür schon nicht abknallen - hoffte ich) und eine Haarspange.  
Ich war enttäuscht und wollte die Schublade schon wieder abschließen, als unter den Blättern ein kleines Büchlein hervor rutschte. Es war außen aus rotem Leder und mit schwarzer Schrift war "Diary" darauf gedruckt - ihr Tagebuch.  
Ich zögerte... es war ihre Privatsphäre, ihr eigenes Tagebuch, ihre Gedanken... und verdammt noch mal, ich MUSSTE es lesen.  
Bevor sie mich dafür erschießen würde - falls sie es rausfände - könnte ich mich ja immer noch damit rechtfertigen, dass mir so langweilig war, dass ich fast gestorben wäre - wobei ich ja aber auch noch ihre Schublade aufgebrochen hatte. Also lautete die Devise: sie darf es einfach nicht herausfinden.

Ich schob die Schublade wieder zu und setze mich auf meinen Schreibtischstuhl. Von dort aus warf ich noch kurz einen Blick nach draußen in die schwarze Nacht, dann zur Tür, die geschlossen war. Fast so als erwartete ich, dass Hawkeye gleich hier vor mir stehen würde, mir ihre Waffen gegen die Stirn halten und mich anschreien würde, wieso ich bitte ihr Tagebuch las. Aber was sollte denn schon drinnen stehen?  
"Liebes Tagebuch, ich bin noch Jungfrau" ?, "Liebes Tagebuch, ich hatte schon seit drei Jahren kein Date mehr" ? oder "Liebes Tagebuch, ich hab seit zwei Monaten meine Tage nicht mehr, ich glaub ich bin schwanger?"  
Wohl kaum (Vo rallem letzeres, da sie erst letze Woche ihre Tage gehabt hatte, das merkte man bei ihr immer... ja, Riza mit PMS, es war nicht zum aushalten), also würde es doch nicht so viel ausmachen, wenn ich es lesen würde.  
Und dann schlug ich das Buch auf und fing an, mich in der neuen Lektüre zu vertiefen.

_Ich denke ich kann bald einfach nicht mehr. Schon seit langem fühle ich so falsch für ihn. Es darf nicht sein, immerhin ist er auch ein Soldat. Es ist verboten._

Ich blickte fragend und ungläubig die Wand an. Hawkeye? Verliebt? In einen anderen Soldaten?  
Mein Interesse war geweckt und ich blätterte schnell um, damit ich weiterlesen konnte.

_Er macht mich verrückt. Ich tue verdammt nochmal alles für ihn, um ihm seinen Job zu erleichtern, und ich tue es auch gerne, weil ich ihm helfen will, aber habe ich schon je ein Wort der Dankbarkeit gehört? Wieso kann er mich nicht einfach egal sein?"_

Ich war kurz davor wirklich wütend auf diesen Kerl zu werden. Nach diesem Eintrag kamen noch mehrere ähnliche. Hawkeye hatte ohnehin schon so viel zu tun, half dann auch noch dem Typen und er bedankt sich hin einmal? Wenn ich rauskriegen würde, wer das war, dann würde alles was von ihm übrig bleibt wohl ein Häufchen Asche sein.

_Was soll ich nur tun? Ich LIEBE ihn, dagegen gibt's nun mal keine Medikamente oder so. Er ist so verdammte nahe, jeden Tag und doch ist er so weit weg, unerreichbar für mich. Manchmal würde ich es ihm am liebsten einfach ins Gesicht schreien. Aber ich kann es natürlich nicht riskieren... außerdem hat er ja sowieso eine andere... oder mehrere andere_

Sie klang immer verzweifelter - und ich wurde immer verzweifelter. Er war ihr nahe? Etwa jemand aus meinem Büro oder so? Von denen würde dann ja wohl nur Havoc in Frage kommen. Fuery war zu jung, Falman zu alt und Breda... naja, Breda eben. Also Havoc, der Kondome und einen BH In seinem Schreibtisch hatte. Und dieses weiße Spitzenteil würde Riza nie passen. Also war er es wirklich? Und Hawkeye war deswegen so verzweifelt. Vielleicht war sie auch deswegen bei der Arbeit immer so kalt... weil sie ihre Gefühle unterdrücken wollte oder so...?  
Nun ja, vielleicht würde ich es ja noch erfahren. Also weiterlesen.

_Heute hatte ich seit Jahren abends mal wieder Zeit und bin einkaufen gegangen. Besser gesagt shoppen - Unterwäsche kaufen. So einen weißen BH mit Spitze oder so. Weil ich letztens ein weit ausgeschnittenes Top gekauft habe und keinen BH habe, den man auch sehen darf, denn... bei dem Top sieht man diesen nun mal. Nun ja, nicht so wichtig, wichtiger ist wen ich in der Stadt gesehen habe. IHN. Mit einer hübschen Frau an seiner Seite, die eben nun mal nicht ich war. Ich werde nie diese Frau sein._

Jetzt war ich sicher, dass es Havoc war. Erstens war der Eintrag von letzem Freitag, einem Tag mit lächerlich wenig Papierkram. Mein Untergebener war mir schon den ganzen Tag lang in den Ohren gelegen er hätte ein wunderbares Date mit einer Kathy oder so... und Riza schien ihn gesehen zu haben.  
Und zweitens hatte Riza in dem Tagebuch genau von dem BH geredet, der in Havoc Schublade war. Aber wenn es ihrer wäre, dann würde sie ja wohl nicht mehr so traurig sein und außerdem: ich war mir zu 1000% sicher, dass Riza das Ding im Schreibtisch von Jean nie passen würde. Ganz bestimmt nicht. Dafür sah ich sie zu oft. Und trotzdem. Es musste so sein.

Meine Untergebene war in Havoc verliebt. Es war verboten, ich sollte es ihr wohl verbieten, aber ich konnte nicht, denn es würde ihr weh tun. Und außerdem war... ich wohl eifersüchtig.  
Die Vorstellung von Riza und Jean zusammen machte mich fast rasend vor Wut und am liebsten wäre ich sofort zu Havoc und hätte ihm was ganz anderes angezündet als seine Zigarette - verdammt, ich war ja wirklich eifersüchtig.

Das Buck zuklappend ließ ich mich auf meinem Stuhl zurücksinken. Ich hatte definitiv gelesen um zu wissen was in Riza vor sich ging und ich wünschte jetzt ich hätte es nicht getan. Vor allem weil sich jetzt ein einzelner Gedanke fest in mein Hirn einbrannte, so als würde ich ihn mit meinen Flammen dort festschweißen. "Du bist eifersüchtig auf Havoc. Also bist du verliebt. In Riza Hawkeye. Die dich nicht liebt. Verdammt, du liebst deine Untergebene!"  
Und nein, das war wirklich kein schöner Gedanke.

Plötzlich ging die Tür auf, mit einem leisen Quietschen und ich schreckte auf. Ich war völlig in miese Gedanken versunken gewesen.  
Nur meine Schreibtischlampe brannte und so erkannte ich den nächtlichen Besucher erst als ich meinen Kopf hob und die Augen ein bisschen zusammenkniff. Riza.  
Sie trug dieses Top, von dem sie einmal in ihrem Tagebuch geschrieben hatte und - sie hatte auch definitiv diesen BH darunter an. Was sie wohl so spät hier wollte? Kam sie etwa doch von einem Date? Hatte sie ein Date gehabt, wirklich? Mit Havoc?

"Oberst, mein Gesicht ist hier oben."  
Ich hörte die Missbilligung in ihrer Stimme und erst da fiel mir auf dass sie erstens vor mir stand und ich zweitens ihre Brüste anstarrte.  
"Oh, tut mir Leid Hawkeye. Was führt sie so spät noch hier her?"  
"Ich habe etwas-" Sie sprach den Satz nie zu Ende, ihr Blick war auf meinen Schreibtisch gesunken und sie hatte das Objekt erfasst, dass sie wohl vergessen hatte. Das Tagebuch. Verdammt.  
Bevor Riza auch nur den Mund aufmachen konnte fing ich an mich zu entschuldigen. Ich meine, ich hänge an meinem Leben.  
"Es tut mir Leid Hawkeye, bitte, nicht schießen."  
Zu meinem großen Erstaunen stahl sich ein Lächeln auf die Lippen meiner Untergebenen. Ich hatte sie nicht oft lächeln sehen und erst jetzt viel mir auf wie wunderschön sie war wenn dieses ehrliche Lächeln ihr Gesicht zierte.  
"Ist... ist schon in Ordnung Oberst. Bitte tun sie es nur einfach nie wieder."  
Ich konnte nur nicken und hoffen dass sie jetzt nicht doch noch ihre Waffen ziehen würde und mich für das was ich getan hatte... naja, auslöschen würde.

Meine Augen folgten ihren Händen, als sie das Buch nahm und in ihre Tasche steckte. Wieso bemerkte ich erst jetzt wie schön sie war? Jetzt wo es wohl schon viel zu spät war.  
"Ist es Havoc?" Kaum hatte ich die Worte ausgesprochen bereute ich sie wieder und klatschte mir eine Hand vor den Mund.  
Diesmal war es Riza, die sprach bevor ich auch nur meine Lippen auseinander bekam.  
"Nein." Seltsamer Weise lächelte sie wieder. Und es war nicht Havoc?  
"Wer dann?" fragt ich leise, meine Stimme nur ein Flüstern. Ich wollte es eigentlich gar nicht wissen. Riza antwortete diesmal nicht. Nicht sofort. Erst ging sie um meinen Schreitisch herum und stellte sich vor mir. Aus welchem Grund auch immer stand ich auf als sie vor mir war. Vielleicht hatte sie das ja auch beabsichtigt. Ich stand meistens auf wenn sich jemand vor mich stellte damit ich mir nicht so klein vor kam. Und jetzt überragte ich Riza wieder ein Stück, wie immer eben.  
"Du musst nicht antworten." Immer noch war meine Stimme nicht mehr als ein leises Flüster.

Und schon zum dritten Mal in dieser kurzen Zeit verzog sich ihr Mund zu diesem wunderschönen Lächeln, dass mir fast den Verstand raubte.  
"Roy... diese Einträge sie... waren alle über dich."  
Ich konnte nur verwirrt blinzeln. Über mich? Ich war der Typ, der ihr so nahe war und doch so fern? Der, der ständig Dates hatte. Den sie am Freitag bei einem dieser Dates gesehen hatte? Der Typ, für den sie alles tat, der sich aber nie auch nur bedankt hatte?  
Ich war selbst der Typ, auf den ich eifersüchtig war und den ich am liebsten geröstet hätte?  
Mein Mund klappte auf, ich war geschockt von meiner eigenen Blindheit. Und Blödheit! Wie konnte ich das nicht erkennen? War ich tatsächlich ein so großer Trottel, dass ich nicht bemerkte wenn eine traumhaft schöne Frau in mich verliebt war. Ja, so einer war ich, und ich bedankte mich noch nicht mal bei ihr für alles was sie getan hatte.

Ich klappte meinen Mund wieder zu als ich Riza leise kichern hörte. Dann blickte ich in ihre rotbraunen Augen und fand einen Ausdruck von wirklicher Liebe darin. In diesem Moment hätte ein Komet neben mir einschlagen können und es hätte mich nicht dazu bewegt von ihr wegzublicken.  
Einige Sekunden lang schauten wir uns einfach nur gegenseitig in die Augen.  
Dann zog ich sie an mich und küsste sie.  
Es war ein unschuldiger Kuss, nicht mehr als eine sanfte, liebevolle Berührung unserer Lippen, doch er reichte aus um mir einen Gänsehaut über den ganzen Körper zu schicken.  
So hatte ich noch nie bei einem Kuss gefühlt.

"Riza, ich bin ein Idiot. Ich liebe dich."  
"Ich dich auch."  
"Ich weiß."  
Meine Finger glitten sanft über ihre Wange, über ihren Nacken und lösten dann sanft die Spange, die ihre Haare wie immer in die strenge Frisur verwandelte. Es war sehr schade dass sie ihre blonde Mähne immer hochsteckte, sah sie doch wie ein Engel aus, als ihr sie ihr jetzt in sanften Wellen auf die Schultern fielen.  
"Danke Riza..." Ich flüsterte ihr die Worte ins Ohr, ganz leise und man konnte meinen vollen Ernst daraus vernehmen. Ich hatte mich wirklich noch nie bei ihr bedankt.  
"Wofür?"  
"Für alles."  
Dann beugte ich mich vor und unsere Lippen vereinten sich wieder zu einem sanften Kuss, der diesmal aber schnell leidenschaftlicher wurde. Meine Zunge strich über ihre Lippen und bat um Einlass - sie gewährte ihn. Ihre Arme waren um meinen Nacken geschlungen, sie war mir so nahe.

In diesem Moment schien die Zeit einfach stehen zu bleiben.  
Und nach dieser Nacht war Havoc nicht mehr der Einzige, der einen weißen Spitzen-BH in seiner Schublade aufbewahrte. 


End file.
